


you and me baby making love

by gonqjunim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Kuroo in Suit and Tie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: above everything else, beware of the green-eyed monster.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	you and me baby making love

Lightning lit the skies in brilliant streaks. 

Rain hammered the ground, and the wind unleashed a torrent of its own. It was frustrating enough to get this torrential downpour in a summer, but it was even more exasperating seeing Tetsurou eerily quiet, running with sheer anger in his face as he clenched his teeth, while gripping tightly on the steering wheel. 

Kei tamped down his irritation by gazing at the rain pitting the surface of the wet sidewalks like silver bullets. An awful music played on the radio station, he clicked his tongue and noticed the other was glaring at him. 

The thing was, Tetsurou was even more handsome when he’s angry. He could feel warmth spreading throughout his insides, and it travelled down. He squirmed in his seat as he fought the heat that was also spreading in his cheeks. He had an idea on what caused his lover to be fuming with anger right now - it was something petty, albeit something sexy. 

He smirked, and played along. “What the fuck is going on with you,  _ Kuroo _ ?”

“Shut up.” Tetsurou gritted through his teeth. 

_ Ooh. Feisty.  _

“Whatever.” Kei said nonchalantly, shrugging as he reclined his car seat, choosing to hear the drops of rain that came in orchestrated rhythm, and thinking about how he wouldn’t need the heater to warm his night.

  
  


***

“Don’t fucking talk.”

Tetsurou’s hair was a mess, his eyes were consumed with anger and  _ jealousy _ . Kei felt his cock twitch in his pants. The older male rarely got enraged, and when he did it wasn’t something to be dealt nicely. But Kei thought he looked so damn  _ seductive _ . He licked on his lower lip, eyes tracing the veins on Tetsurou’s hands, with his white sleeves messily rolled up. The tie was disheveled on his chest, and he was breathing heavily. 

“Whatever you’re thinking, that’s not it.” Kei said, walking towards his lover, dangerously close. He pulled him to an embrace, and kissed his cheek. “I swear.”

“I don’t think you understand, Kei.” Tetsurou asserted, his voice was low and husky. “I _ said  _ you have no right to talk just yet.”

With a flash of light from the skies, Tetsurou’s hand snapped up to grab the back of Kei’s neck, pulling him down for a violent kiss. His hands were roaming wildly on the other’s body, and Kei could feel the metallic taste of blood hit their tongues.

“Take off your clothes.” The older male growled, pushing Kei onto the bed, hovering on top of him. Kei complied, though he was trying to control himself from begging Tetsurou to just take out his cock and fuck him raw. 

Tetsurou shifted a bit to remove his clothes as well but Kei stopped his hands, “Fucking tedious. Don’t.” 

The other male smirked, hooking a finger inside Kei’s mouth. His eyes were now filled with lust, replacing the wrath that was there earlier. He knew how weak the younger male was whenever he’s wearing a suit and tie. “Let’s put that sinful mouth of yours into another use.”

He straddled on his hips and undid his belt. His cock bobbed through the gap in his slacks, too obscene, and too exciting for the other. Kei took Tetsurou into his mouth whole, and the latter groaned in pleasure. He stroked his fingers through the blonde-hair, gripping through it harshly. He tugged hard, and snapped his hips up, making the other gag and whimper in arousal.

“Get on your knees.” Tetsurou commanded. Kei’s heart was racing, the other male was now caressing his flesh, calloused hands fondling over the soft skin. 

He moaned when he felt something slap against his ass. He turned his head and found Tetsurou holding his belt. The older male raised an eyebrow, “Eyes to the front.”

Kei yelped as the belt swung in a harsher manner, his eyes were now watering. “Goddamn, Tetsurou.  _ Please. _ ”

“Shut up!” Tetsurou snarled, “You had the audacity to try to flirt with someone in front of me.” The belt touched Kei’s skin again. “You belong to me, Kei. And if I have to fuck those words into your body until you remember them, I would.”

Kei felt hot, he was a whimpering mess, and he was harder than he’s ever been. He begged, and moaned. He wanted to laugh. Tetsurou was so dumb for even getting jealous of  _ nothing _ . But this was turning him on even more. He squinted his eyes, and found the other’s hands belt free. He was stroking his cock, pressing its head on Kei’s hole.

His eyes widened.  _ Fuck. No.  _ He was suddenly flipped over, his back now lying on the bed, and he could see the older male’s face clearly. 

Tetsurou pushed it, until he was buried himself into the hilt. The younger male grunted in pain, as the older male’s thick cock clamped around his tight ass. He cursed as he felt the excruciatingly slow thrust of the other. He snapped his hips up, despite the heavy discomfort. He was going crazy, and  _ desperate _ .

The other must have heard his silent pleas, as he angled his hips perfectly, and found the spot. Kei screamed, his fingers digging into the other’s back. Tetsurou’s hips pistoned in and out, ramming the spot mercilessly. They were exploding inside, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure surging through their bodies.

“I’m coming.” Kei whispered, but the other had gone deaf to it. His cheeks were wet with tears from the onslaught of pleasures. “Tetsu…”

“You’re mine.” Tetsurou said, his thrusts were becoming more erratic. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.” Kei cried, “I’m only yours, Tetsurou.  _ Please.” _

Tetsurou leaned and finally sealed their lips together, the chaste kiss that Kei had always loved and adored. He shuddered, and all it took was that one kiss for him to burst, as Tetsurou followed. He lost himself completely, gripping on the older male’s arms tightly, releasing a warm pool of liquid in his lover’s fingers while milking him completely. 

Tetsurou other kissed his forehead lovingly, and rested beside him, limbs sated and heavy. “Sorry. Was I too rough?”

“Maybe you should be sorry for doubting me.” Kei countered, rolling his eyes at the question. 

“Sorry.” Tetsurou whispered, “I was jealous. I can’t take it. Just the thought of someone taking you away from me, Kei - I can’t. I love you so much. I’d rather die than lose you.”

Kei sighed, finally turning to the other male to face him. His white sleeves were drenched in sweat, the tie already fell off the floor. He leaned to give him a peck on the lips. “Silly. I only belong to you.”

_ “Only you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first pwp. so forgive me for all the mistakes! also, all i wanted was kuroo in suit and tie, clouded with jealousy. EHE.


End file.
